Splat!
by SiriuslyLatin
Summary: OneShot Baby Harry needs a babysitter while Mum and Dad go out. Sirius volunteers, but was that a mistake? My first fic... please read and review! It's VERY short.


The Little Marauder

"Oh, just look at him!" Lily sighed, smiling down at her young son.

Her husband, James, grinned. They were a very small and happy family, despite a little worry concerning the Dark Lord Voldemort. Their little one, Harry, was sitting on the floor playing with his stuffed animals. There was a stag, a black dog, a wolf, and a little rat. Most people would think this an odd assortment of animals, but for this little family each had a special meaning. The stag was James himself. The black dog was Sirius, Harry's Godfather. Next was the wolf, Remus Lupin, another of James's best friends. The last of his friends was Peter Pettigrew, whose unfortunate disguise was a rat.

Suddenly they heard a noise from their front door, causing Lily and James to tense with fright. Then they heard the door squeak open and close softly and the couple grinned at each other. Lily summoned the nearest camera. She loved pictures and scrapbooking, hence the multiple cameras scattered throughout their home. She positioned herself just as the life size black dog shot past and collided with little Harry. Lily flashed a picture and then joined in her son and husband's delighted laughing.

Sirius was licking Harry, making the child squeal and giggle. Soon, however, he began to turn bright red and only James appeared to notice. "Ah, Sirius, how about letting my son breathe?"

Lily only smirked. She often said that he was too protective of him. Though when they left the safety of their own home, Lily went way beyond James when it came to Harry. Sirius backed off and transformed into the human Sirius.

"Siri!" Little Harry cried. Sirius obligingly picked the little one up.

"Are you two going already?" Sirius asked. "We want to have some fun!" Lily and James rolled their eyes.

"Dinner is ready, it will need to be heated when you eventually get to it. We should be back before his bedtime... Sirius!" Lily said. Sirius had been ignoring her.

"Yeah yeah, dinner's ready. You'll be back soon. Now how about going?" Sirius mumbled.

Exasperated, Lily and James went to kiss Harry good-bye. They were about to grab their coats when Sirius pouted, "Where's mine?"

James made a large sigh. "Well, if you really want one, Padfoot..." He began to pucker up when Sirius backed away very quickly.

"Um, that's okay. Save it for Lil."

Lily and James, laughing, turned and went out for their anniversary dinner. Sirius began to play on the floor with Harry and his stuffed toys. Soon they were both bored so Sirius decided to bewitch the toys to walk and made them larger. He placed Harry on the back of the stag and placed the others around him for protection. The wolf and dog on the sides, the rat behind. He watched for a moment to be sure that Harry would be okay. The kid was giggling madly and Sirius was satisfied with his stuffed guards.

He entered the kitchen and found a wide variety of foods. He chose his favorite - chicken. For the side, he chose Harry's - mashed potatoes. That kid loved mashed potatoes and would eat nothing else if his mother didn't make him. He had just sat the plates on the table when he heard a squeal.

"Harry!"

He dashed into the living room to see Harry laughing as he lay on top of a very squished rat. Sirius picked him up and removed the spells from the toys. He sat Harry in his little seat and plopped into his own.

"Dig in, Harry!"

The kid went quiet, and Sirius, already eating, assumed the kid was eating as well. For some reason, he forgot he was babysitting a Potter.

"Siri!" Little Harry said slyly.

Sirius looked up.

**Splat!**

_Flash!_

Sirius blinked in confusion. The splat was understandable, as Harry had thrown a handful of mashed potatoes in his face. The flash, however, made no sense. He cleared his eyes to see a chortling Remus holding one of Lily's cameras.

"Lily's going to love this one."

Sirius threw the potatoes in his hand at Remus, who dodged. Harry, however, hit him square in the chest. Sirius laughed and soon the three were in a mashed potato food fight. They hadn't heard the door open. Harry had stopped throwing and was looking like he was in trouble. Sirius just laughed and threw another handful at Remus, who dodged...

**Splat!**

Remus and Sirius froze. Then slowly turned around. James was standing there in shock, covered in potatoes. Lily, laughing madly, snatched the camera Remus had put down and snapped a picture of James, and then another one of the entire potato covered crowd. Then everyone joined Lily in laughing, except Harry, who had finally decided he was hungry.


End file.
